


Warriors' Scars

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Battle, Family, Gen, Grief, Pre-Canon, Vignette, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Glorfindel watch the Twins ride out to their errantries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors' Scars

Elladan tightened his horse's reins. The animal pawed the ground eagerly, and Elladan shared his readiness to be off. Overhead the clouds seemed heavy, and the peredhel wanted to put Imladris far behind him before the trail turned muddy.

He scowled at his twin, still talking to Glorfindel about their journey. For his part, Elladan did not care what path they took so long as an orc's den lay at the end. His sword had been sheathed too long. He remembered their mother's sunken eyes and listless gaze after the orcs had violated her, and thought the pain would rend his very soul.

But Glorfindel still spoke, and for some reason Elrohir still listened. Elladan gave his twin an impatient look and Glorfindel turned to face him. 

The elf laid his hand over Elladan's. "What duty do you charge yourself?" Just then Glorfindel's eyes seemed old as the bones of the earth, and Elladan knew that the old elf had seen more sorrow than Elladan could even imagine. He would not speak of revenge, not to him.

"I shall make all the by-ways of Middle-earth safe once again." Somehow those words seemed more wholesome than any he had ever spoken.

Glorfindel drew away his hand and looked solemnly at both twins. "Go in health, then, and return whole." He lifted his hand in farewell, and watched as Elladan and Elrohir turned their horses and cantered down the road leading out of the valley.

As they retreated, Glorfindel turned his eyes to the mountains that had robbed them all of Celebrían so savagely. If he had been alone he would have shaken his fist at that seditious pass. But Glorfindel was keenly aware of Elrond standing behind him, and this grief was not his own. He walked back to the porch and stood beside his lord and friend.

"'Tis a heavy burden they bear," he said gently. "One at least begins to see what harm he does himself. That is the only path to healing that I know."

Elrond, for his part, stood unmoving on the porch. Glorfindel knew naught to do but stand beside him, so he did.


End file.
